Unnaturally Natural
by Kittkat114
Summary: Unnaturally Natural, a comical/dramatic/supranatural story of three girls whose lives unwillingly intertwine with two boys who unknowingly share the same lonely lifestyle and have to make the same lonely sacrifices. Possibilities of teammates and newfound friendships could look very promising in the near future.
1. Everything

**-Author's Note-**

**_So bare with me. This is my first time writing a fan-fic, much less a kick ass Supernatural-based fanfic! :) On top of it, my sisters and I are brewing ideas for the story, so chapters and things in the chapters might change here and there. I apologize ahead of time for lack of consistency, and promise to keep content until all is agreed upon! Until then, comments , follows, and favorites are welcomed. We hope you enjoy this comical Supernatural spinoff we've devised! :D_**

* * *

The night air was brisk, smelling of dewy grass and dust from the canyon lined road. There was no moon tonight. Tonight was the new moon. A young girl sat behind the wheel of a black 1972 Dodge Challenger. Her face showed no emotion, no expression except for the blatant look of exhaustion. Her long and curly, black locks tussled in the wind of her rolled down window, caressing her soft, creamy mocha complexion, a cigarette sat perched between her lips; she had been battling sleep like a motherfucker. They say when you're on the verge of passing out at the wheel to pull over and sleep, but they couldn't afford to lose time. Wind, cigarettes, and loud music did the job just fine. Of course, it didn't help that Pearl Jam "Last Kiss" was playing (though she did really enjoy the song), nor did it help that her and Anne, her younger sister, had been traveling nonstop for the last two weeks.

Nobody could tell by looking at them, but their lives were difficult ones. Life on the road. It was difficult when they were young, and it was difficult now. Life on the road wasn't easy. You had to think of places to sleep, places to eat, places to go to the bathroom. She remembered the time they'd had Taco John's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for one whole day. Well none of what they ate sat well with them the next day. Their stomachs twisted in so many different knots, they'd never felt so many different painful stomach and bodily sensations. And she swore they were God's 45 minutes of amusement; every rest stop for the next 20 miles had been closed and every gas station either didn't have a bathroom or was also closed. Finally they had found an open, bathroom friendly gas station. All they could say was, never again. Oh, and you might as well say fuck it to sleeping in your vehicle unless you were at a rest stop. Officers really enjoyed knocking on your window in the middle of the night just to tell you to move along. Gotta love it.

I think what made life on the road the hardest though was life with Anne. She hated seeing Anne live this life with her. She, herself, if it were just her, wouldn't care. There were perks in this lifestyle she had chosen. But to drag her younger sister along with her, because she had no choice. She couldn't deny the guilt she felt. She was 24, and Anne was only 20. She could see the sadness behind Anne's eyes when Anne would see what all the other girls her age were up to, or when Anne would make a few friends when they'd have a job in town and had to stay for a few days, but then would leave soon afterwards. That pain Anne had felt, well, it brought her pain as well. She couldn't deny that this life wasn't and shouldn't be for Anne. She should've been out there doing what 20 year old girls do best: getting into trouble, making fun of boys, finding young love, doing girly stuff with her friends, and going on dates.

"Mm.. Raillie?" Anne murmured in a very raspy, groggy voice.

She snapped out of it and immediately turned down the radio to a low hum, "Hm? What's up, Chica?" She answered, eyes on the road.

"Where are we?" Anne had sat up, squinty eyes peeking out the window only to see a darkened sky, crickets serenading them as they sped down what seemed to Raillie like an endless, winding, empty road.

"Sacramento Canyon, California."

"Ugh.. Still, like, 900 miles then.."

"We're closer than we were before." Raillie tried to reassure her.

Anne propped the passenger seat back into it's original upright position, "True," she yawned, stretching, "that El Cuco in Mexico—"

"No, El Sacomán!" Raillie laughed, causing Anne to scoff and throw her arms up in sarcastic surrender.

"—no, but really. That was an interesting case. A gruesome ghost who prowls the streets of the night, kidnapping little kids and draining them dry of blood? Turned out he was just a mean bag of bones we needed to salt and barbecue."

"Agreed, but what about Le Ciguapa? She didn't know what to think when I pulled my beard off." Raillie couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the seductress who lured all those men to their tragic deaths rotting in purgatory or wherever demons and creatures went after death. Good riddance.

"This is true." Anne nods, reaching for the radio's volume nob.

Music flooded the cab of the 1972 Dodge Challenger, "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash to be exact.. There were new Dodge Challengers by now, but that old boy had significant meaning to those girls.

"You should pull over, you're driving like a grandma. I wanna be there early to surprise Ariel!" Uncontrollably glaring at Anne out of the corner of her eye (anything less than reckless and speeding under 30 miles above the speed limit Anne thought Grandma-ish), she sighed and pressed the break to the floor, jolting Anne forward as she swerved to the side of the road.

"This grandma says 'fuck off'." Raillie huffed. Looking at Anne she had stuck her tongue out and gave Anne a smile. Anne needed to blow off some steam. Fuck the police. Raillie would worry about speeding tickets when she was rolling in her grave.

"Slut." Anne exclaimed playfully, a devilish grin splayed across her lips.

"Whore." Raillie smiled.

Life on the road wasn't easy. It wasn't before, it wasn't now. Sometimes you just had to make the most of it.


	2. Zombie

Anne looked at her sister passed out in the passenger seat. Raillie had been driving for 14 hours straight, yet somehow, though Anne had only been driving for 6 hours, it seemed she had covered more ground than Raillie. Already she had passed through Kennewick, WA, and from Sacramento Canyon to Kennewick was supposed to take 9 hours. But none of that applied to Anne, she was the speed demon from hell and she very much enjoyed herself in the process. It always relieved her of any angst; not to mention the thrill. It was kind of like living life on the edge.

But the girls didn't need to speed around in the 1972 Challenger to live life on the edge. Their job was enough for them to live life on the edge; hunting things that went bump in the night. Who was crazy enough to do that for a living? However, ever since their parents' tragic deaths, the girls felt obligated to hunt down such monsters to spare other families the hurt and loss they had been subjected to. Their sister Sarah vowed never to live her life that way, to instead live her life how their parents would have wanted all of them to live and be normal teenage girls. So Sarah lived her college life but never failed to offer a hand when they needed it. She was always there for them. Besides, she wanted to know the truth about their parents' death as well. The girls had searched for answers of their parents' death along the way of their fabulous unnaturally natural lives. Why it happened, how it happened? So far, they'd found nothing.

A car horn blared beside Anne, catching her attention. Anne looked to see two men in a sporty car smiling and winking at her. She hated it when overly conceited men tried flirting with her. Not to mention they looked to be in their late 30's. Ew. They were even too old for Sarah who was 22, and Raillie being the oldest at 24.

The man in the driver's seat revved his engine, his car accelerating in a jerky motion. The men wanted to race her. Funny thing was that this actually peaked Anne's interest. A two way road, cars appearing every once in the opposite lane. This could either be really dangerous or really fun. Or both.

The two men sped off, leaving behind a thin haze of dust and tailpipe smog. Anne wasn't about to be bested by two old timers. Flooring the acceleration pedal, Anne and Raillie's heads fell back against their seats.

Raillie startled awake, dazed and confused she was just in time to see Anne fly by two older men in a sporty convertible who looked to be fighting hard to catch up. Needless to say, Anne and Raillie beat the men. Raillie looked out the back window to see the two men bickering at each other in the girls' dust. They might as well had choked on it.

"What a couple of sore losers.." Raillie murmered.

Seeing those men triggered memories for the girls, of their case in Jericho, California. Their sister Sarah had given them some intel of some disappearances in the area. Something about them all being men and there being nothing left behind but blood and these mens' cars was unsettling and reeked of something unnatural. But the boys the girls were thinking of were much better looking.

"You can go back to sleep, ya know." Anne mentioned quietly to her sister, "We still have a ways to go." It hadn't been a lie. They did have a ways to go. But the reason Anne gave for Raillie being able to go back to sleep was a lie.

Anne just wanted time to herself to mull over thoughts. When Raillie went to sleep or wasn't around were the times she felt less guilt or even no guilt for the thoughts running wild through her mind. She knew it wasn't Raillie's fault, but that case in Jericho reminded her of what it was like to not be like normal people. Meeting that cute guy and not being able to go out on a limb, spark a conversation, and see where it could've gone? It was hell. Her life was hell. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of saving lives. Oh, and one day discovering why their father had become so deranged; why they were all that was left of the Colt family.

Glancing up in the rear view mirror, Anne stared at herself. A young girl with sad eyes stared back. She looked just like Anne. She had her long, sleek, dark brown hair that framed her creamy, pale complexion. And to match were a pair of grey blue, almond-shaped eyes with long, gorgeous eyelashes, and a mouth with pomegranate shaded, full lips. No lipstick required. Ever. But those eyes. They were like a broken record, constantly replaying her pain and unhappiness. On the inside, Anne told herself she was fine. So she felt fine. Only when she would look into a mirror did she realize the full extent of her lies and unhappiness. Sometimes it was completely inevitable and she felt like a zombie. Day by day, she'd fake smile the day away.

"Did you hear me—," Anne looked over at Raillie only to realize that she had, in fact, passed out once more.

It amazed Anne how her sister could be wide awake one minute and then asleep like a log the next. Granted Raillie did the majority of the driving against Anne's request. Anne would have loved to drive more, but technically it was Raillie's car. Their dad had left it to her as a sweet sixteen gift two weeks before he and their mother had died. Anne asked plenty of times if she could drive, but the Challenger was overly precious to her sister.

Raillie was fun though. She had her ups and downs like every other person in the world and it surprisingly took a lot (either that or the right thing) to piss her off. But her sister was definitely good people. In fact, sometimes Raillie was too good for her own good. That's when things would somehow manage to blow up in her face, dragging Anne down with her. She never hated her sister for her big heart though. She loved Raillie. Most of the time Raillie just didn't give a shit, and the things that came out of that woman's mouth, boy they made you laugh. It was like quirky met I-don't-give-a-fuck and made a baby.

Anne chuckled silently to herself remembering how random Raillie could be when they had been cooped up in the car for days at a time.

* * *

1,102 Miles Ago

"Right, so police station first so we can find out where this guy is." Raillie voiced, muffled under the shirt she was pulling off in exchange for the black tank top that she had gotten out of her army duffle bag sitting in the backseat.

Anne had glanced at her sister, about to speak, but had to take a double-take, "Raillie!" Anne exclaimed, "Why couldn't you had done this before we left? I can pull over ya know. Changing? Right here, right now? Everyone can see you."

"Oh, hush. I'm almost done." Raillie argued with a grunt, planking her torso so she could unbutton her jeans comfortably and slip into the clean dress pants she had jammed behind her back. It was then that she had spotted two citizens, both boys, who were standing next to a black, older model car parked in the lot parallel to the town road. With one on either side, one had been taller than the other, and the shorter one looked to be a tinge older than the tall one, though barely noticeable. They also kind of looked alike. Hell, they could've been brothers. But what really caught Raillie's attention was that they were staring right into the girls' car, mouths agape.

Raillie shyly waved, her torso dropping like a cement block below the window, "I see what you mean." She confessed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"That guy was really cute…" Raillie muttered to herself, cheeks aflame, continuing to pull off her jeans like nothing had happened and snagged the pants from behind her to quickly slip them on.

Anne had pulled into the lot of the town's police station, pulling into a spot in the middle row of the lot in between two cars.

"Alright, I'll be back." Raillie stated, slipping on a white, button down shirt over her tank top, "Oh, almost forgot!" With haste, she had opened the glove compartment and pulled out a wallet containing a fake FBI badge complete with an FBI ID.

"In the meantime, you just wait out here. Cross your fingers and hope they don't suspect anything."

"Yeah, remember the first time we did this?" Anne asked, raising an eyebrow with a devilish grin.

"Ha, yeah, I remember." Raillie replied as she slipped on the black pair of leather boots. The only luck they had that night was that Raillie was behind the wheel and that she knew how to smooth talk her way out of messes. However, it had also been Raillie who had gotten them into that mess in the first place. So technically Raillie saw it as a 'Lose, Win'.


	3. Under Pressure

Missoula, MT

August 10th

3:00AM

Sarah tossed and turned in her bed; frustration growing more with each passing sleepless hour. Something about tonight was off and she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought back to yesterday while she laid comfy in her bed. All day yesterday she kept getting the strangest feelings like she wasn't alone. Not only that, but she felt like she was being watched very closely—intimately almost.

Sarah.

Eyes flying open, Sarah examined her room thoroughly. Geeky Heroes, Doctor Who, Star-Trek posters all intact. The bookshelf that covered her entire wall from floor to ceiling held hundreds of books and antiquities, but none of them looked to be out of place. It was strange. Off and on she had heard her name being whispered throughout the night, but never could figure where it was coming from. It didn't scare her. It should've. But it didn't. A strange child Sarah was.

It was time to hop out of bed and do a little investigating. Besides, Sarah was wide awake now. Didn't make sense to just sit there and wait for something to happen. Nope, to go looking for trouble was the only way to go.

Slowly, Sarah made her way to the foot of her bed. Weary and cautious, she listened close for the voice to say something else. Naturally, it didn't. But. Determination was key in moments like this. Most of the time, if there was something paranormal, you had to be the one to do the chasing if you wanted answers. Only on occasion they would seek you out.

As she waited there, she couldn't help but think about how she wasn't afraid of the feeling that she hadn't been alone (or the feeling of being watched), and she wasn't afraid of the voice that had been calling her name.

Looking around her room, Sarah smiled, realizing how much she loved her bedroom. Sarah's room pretty much summed her up as a person. There was no describing it. Which meant there was no describing Sarah's personality really. She was geeky, but smart, and old-fashioned. She also recognized that chivalry was dead. The old clock radio that sat atop Sarah's dresser was a prime example of the old-fashioned part of her. She loved things from the past: jukeboxes, radio clocks, and old record players (vinyl, to be exact).

Suddenly and without warning, the little clock radio on her dresser turned on; the needle moving, sporadically, back and forth from station to station in sync with an eerie, high-pitched squeal. Next thing she knew, the whole house had begun to quake; growing more violent by the second.

The lovely china tea set Sarah had displayed on the book shelf on the wall had toppled off and shattered against the hardwood floor. Sarah herself fought to maintain her stance. Books had fallen to the floor, pictures had fallen off the walls and shattered mingling with the shattered pieces of china that now littered the floor. Then there was a different noise, so loud that it drowned out that of the radio; one so high-frequency Sarah's ears felt like they were going explode (if that were even possible). She had tried to cover her ears, but even that hadn't saved her from the phantom screams.

What felt like hours had only been minutes, Sarah couldn't take much more of this phantom torture. She could feel a warm liquid substance seeping from almost every orifice she had. Her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Blood. There was so much. Fear had completely consumed her by now. She had no clue what was happening and as far as she knew she might not live through this experience. It felt like she was being crushed from the inside out. The last thing Sarah recalled was pain-a pain so foreign, like what she thought being 'crushed from the inside out' might have felt like. She remembered crying out, collapsing to her knees, and then nothing.

* * *

Leaves. There was a smell of wet, rotting, autumn leaves. Sarah shivered under the cool autumn breeze. Cool autumn breeze? It wasn't autumn. Autumn was soon, but not just yet. Opening her eyes, she saw that what she had been laying on was the ground of a forest. She was surrounded by trees: Elms, fern, Ashes, shrubs, Maples, and Alders. How did she get from her bedroom to a place like this? Come to think, she wondered where this place even was.

There was something strange but familiar about this place; strange because it had a haze that made it almost seem unreal, and familiar because, well, it felt overwhelmingly familiar. Sarah wondered if maybe this was all just a dream, that maybe she was still in her bedroom back home? She honestly couldn't tell if it was dream or reality. If it weren't for the dream-like haze, it wouldn't even be questionable.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, ToTo..." Sarah murmured to herself, rising to her feet.

Cautious, she reflected on the bit about her surroundings looking familiar. Where had she seen this place before? It was torturing her! The answer was right there on the tip of her tongue! It took a minute or two, but, these woods looked similar to the forest of trees that sat in the Manor's back yard. Only they were from many years ago. Too long ago. It had been so long since she had been within her and her sisters' wooded playground.

In the past years, she used to sit in the back of the house out on the wrap around porch and watch the sun rise and set over those very trees. Never had she thought that they'd changed so much over the years. Oddly enough, it felt like home. Though it was near home, the connotations weren't the same. She actually felt like she belonged here; like home was running wild and free through those very woods.

A twig snapped in the distance.

Sarah looked in the direction of the noise—thoughts interrupted—to see a large, black wolf. She starred, caught in the wolf's (surprisingly) warm gaze. Unable to look away, she took in the wolf's enormity. The thing was huge! Like, hey-look-at-that-elephant-in-the-room huge! Only that was no elephant, and this was no room.

Something about the wolf seemed almost human. And as if he knew what Sarah was suggesting, the wolf bowed his head and acknowledged Sarah taking a step forward. This alarmed Sarah. She really didn't know what to think about a mammoth sized wolf walking towards her. Well she did, but what she didn't know was if she should go with that feeling or her gut feeling which was to trust the wolf. Sarah stepped back, fearful of what the massive creature was capable of. Gentle giant or no, she didn't want to take any chances.

Snap!

Another twig snapped under the pressure of something in the opposite direction. Hoping to God it wasn't this gargantuan's bestie, Sarah turned but what stood less than 15 feet away, however, had not been another wolf. Nope. It was a god damn, piss, shit, mother fucking, banana dick-bag vampire.

The vamp charged her, dropping her to the ground in a heart beat and baring a mouth full of sharp, pointy fangs. They rolled, they wrestled; a fierce, fight-to-survive kind of fashion. One with the instinct to live, the other to feed, but both were set out to kill. Sarah prayed as she fought with all her strength that the odds were in her favor. This vamp was a lot stronger than the rest of the vampires she had fought before. It wasn't uncommon to get vampires in their neck of the woods. Sarah killed vampires there at least 5-6 times a month. Anything less than three was just weird.

Some how, the vampire had gotten the upper-hand, a one-in-a-million chance, and had pinned her on her stomach. An unlucky turn for the worst. Quite literally.

Putting her in a backwards chokehold, he strove to rip her head clear off. Sarah struggled to breathe, squirming with every ounce of energy. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but she had become unable to think and felt she had run out of options. There were only a few things left on her mind and, let's face it, they were pretty morbid. However, the two not so morbid thoughts were (1) Would this really be it for her? (2) That, and if she did survive this, she was so committing to more combat training in the bunker in their basement once all was said and done.

As if a prayer had been answered, Sarah wrenched an eye open to find a big blade sticking out from under the dewy leaves nearly a foot away from her. This could be her chance. Life was only a foot away!

Releasing one of her hands from around the vampire's arm that was in the process of crushing her airways, she grappled onto the blade and pulled it from the leaves. Turns out it was actually a machete. Had it been there the whole time? She didn't care. This meant she had the upper hand.

She had to be careful, but then again, she didn't necessarily have the time to be completely accurate. But if she wasn't accurate enough, she'd injure herself in the process. Either that, or Fangs here would live and she'd die anyway. So she angled her head the best she could under the pressure of the vamp's might, angled the blade just right, and swung.

Seconds felt like a millennium. With nothing but silence to go on, Sarah thought she had missed because, along with the silence, his arm seemed to only grow more tight. Finally, it was then that relief washed over her as the sweet sight of a toppling head fell away from her—three heavy thuds marking each bounce.

Relishing in the moment, Sarah laid there gasping as she reacquainted her lungs with fresh air. As she lay there, collecting herself, she had realized that some point in-between now and when she first spotted the vampire, the colossal wolf had disappeared. How could something that big disappear just like that? Sarah supposed that was okay. Didn't mean it wasn't near by. But she had had enough surprises for one night. All she wanted now was to wake up from this dream…or…whatever it was. She was so done with twigs snapping. If one more twig snapped-

Snap!

"Enough already!" Sarah roared, flying to her knees, armed and ready if something else was planning on making a move or if that wolf had come back.

Instead, what she saw was a Caucasian man. He looked normal enough but looks could be deceiving. Though his face was drawn, he had a peculiar look to him. He had short, formal styled brown hair complimented by a pair of blazing blue eyes, and a 5 o' clock shadow rubble to his cheeks and chin. He wore way too many clothes, but maybe that was comfortable for him? Sarah half-smiled, thinking that sounded a bit dirty in her head. He wore a white buttoned down shirt complete with a loose, blue tie, and a navy blue blazer. And on top of all that was a tan trench coat.

He wasted no time announcing himself, only it wasn't what she was expecting to hear come from a handsome, middle aged man such as him.

"I am an angel of the Lord, and I have a crucial message." He spoke with a gravely voice.

Sarah was a bit beside herself. Thoughts started to flood her head, wondering how long this man had been there. Had this guy been watching her struggle with that vampire scum earlier? Then decided once that was taken care of to pop out to deliver a 'crucial' message? This guy was really bad at his job…

"Umm… Does said angel have a said name?"

"It is better if we stay unacquainted for—"

Last straw. Equaled. Broken. She was done.

"You come out of nowhere being all strange and weird, don't even help me with that vampire, and all you have is a 'crucial' message?" By now she was just short of fuming. Part of her pitied the man for coming to her at such an unfortunate time. She was very overwhelmed at the moment. Didn't make it any better that he 'had a message'.

"I do not understand your irritability…" The man stated, giving a look of bewilderment. "You must listen, I do not have much time," All Sarah could think was how much she had wanted to wake up (message or not) from this whackadoo dream.

"-This is no 'whackadoo dream'. Time is of the essence, you must hear me now!" That had caught Sarah's attention. Did he just read her mind? How did he know that's what she thought?

"Fine." She had agreed, hesitant. "I'm listening."

The man gave a nod, "Change is coming; and with that, danger lurks not far behind." Sarah listened like she said she would, but she couldn't help but feel that this guy sounded like a fortune cookie, " In the weeks to come, you mustn't lose sight of one another, you mustn't lose sight of yourselves. It will prove to be a challenge, but you must remember…" watching his lips still move, she noticed she could no longer hear what he was saying. She was just as confused as when he first spoke of this message. What were they supposed to remember? Sarah saw the man's face twist into a look of disconcertment, looking to the sky as if the answers were there.

"I can't hear you!" Sarah called, the man looked to her, seeming to fade while growing more and more distant. She attempted running towards him, but the faster she ran the faster darkness seemed to overtake her surroundings until pretty soon all that she could see was nothing.

Just her, herself, and the Darkness once more.

What took place next was the weirdest by far in this whacky nightmare. In the distance, this obnoxious ringing noise wailed, and if it weren't bad enough a painful stinging sensation had followed not far behind. The pain grew more and more painful with each passing second.

Frantic and afraid, Sarah snatched up her shirt, exposing her naked torso, to see what was causing the pain. God apparently thought this awkward chain of events wasn't awkward enough, because what she revealed next was out of this world. Maybe it was so extreme because it happened to her, but everything she'd seen in every monster encyclopedia could never have prepared her for this.

Branded into the skin of her rib cage,just below her left breast, glowed a bright red paw print about the size of a quarter. Where had it come from? What was it? Questions raced through her head. If you could picture the fastest animal in the world on crack? She couldn't hold onto an individual thought even if she wanted to.

Sarah toppled to her knees in pain, her entire rib cage felt like it was shattering—like each individual rib was breaking into two; snapping like twigs. She had tried to scream, but she couldn't even do that. It turned into this inaudible, screechy sound.

What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

Air hit Sarah's lungs as she sat up from the floor. It were as if she hadn't been breathing for five minutes, or what she had imagined it to be like anyway. Either way! Breathing never felt so great. That pain she had felt? It had been too much, and she still didn't understand what had happened. I mean, what the hell kind of a dream was that? It felt so real to her. Gigantic wolves, vampires, and angels. Oh my! She was definitely staying away from peppermint tea before bed...

As Sarah came to her senses, she recognized that obnoxious ringing from her dream to be her cell phone dancing around in circles as it vibrated to the jingle of Ms. New Booty on her bedside table. Who the heck calls at—Sarah grabbed for her phone to view the time; turned out it was 4:37am (wow…some dream)—who the heck calls at 4:37 in the morning?

Sarah squinted at the caller ID.

Raillie.

With her iPhone still singing away in her hand, Sarah climbed on top of her bed and was astonished by how sore she was from the fall earlier. That's right! The fall, the earthquake, the strange high-pitch squeal? Everything had started shaking; her whole house had been shaking.

Getting back to the question at hand (though there were plenty of those), what did Raillie want? She loved her sisters. She loved helping her sisters. She loved giving them information about things. She loved everything about her sisters, plain and simple. Sometimes, though, she worried about her sisters' welfare. The last thing she wanted was to lose the only family she had left. What if it was something dire?

Sarah answered while her phone still offered her the option, "Hey—"

"Seventh time is the charm, huh?" Raillie barked, sarcasm weighing heavy in her words. "Anyway. We're outside, birthday chica."

That had made Sarah smile. It had been a while since she last saw her sisters. This year was a special year she guessed.

"Aww. You guuyyyysss. And yeah, sorry." Sarah chuckled, "But you are not going to believe this dream I just had."


End file.
